Sonic en Facebook
by ShadowRWolf
Summary: Los personajes de Sonic   Una red social   O.o?


**ATENCION!**

Esto es solo la **traducción** de un fic aquí en . La autora original se llama Lightning Eyes. La traducción fue hecha por que alguien….(a quien mantendré anónimo ¬w¬) me lo pidió.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para decir que si quieren la continuación de alguna de mis historias deben de haber reviews…tengo poco tiempo libre, así que solo las historias con reviews serán continuadas.

Bien…eso es todo. Lean, Espero disfruten, pónganse cómodos y comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic (BlueBlur)<strong> se ha unido a Facebook.

Información Básica:

**-Sexo:** Masculino

**-Interesado en:** Mujeres

**-Buscando:** Relación

**-Estado:** Soltero

**Sobre mí:** Soy la criatura más rápida del mundo y no lo olvides!

Bio:

**-Actividades:** Salvar el mundo, derrotar a Eggman, Salir con amigos, comer chilidogs, correr

**-Paginas Favoritas:** Los Chilidogs son la mejor comida en el mundo, Eggman es un perdedor, El Agua apesta, y otras 10 paginas mas

**-Musica:** Mis canciones

**-Libros:** Odio leer

**-Peliculas:** Transformer 1,2 y 3

**-Television:** Silent Library, Bleach, American Idol, Dr. Phil

**-Juegos:** Mario, Halo, Call of Duty, Viva Piñata

**Sonic (Blue Blur)** ahora es amigo de **Knuckles el Echidna**, **Miles (Tails) Prower**, **Amy Rose**, y otras 150 personas.

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** ahora se está preguntando que es la burbuja roja con números

_A Knuckles el Echidna, Amy Rose y a otras 3 personas les gusta esto._

Comentarios:

**Miles (Tails) Prower:** Esas son notificaciones, mensajes de solicitud de amigos…haz click en ellos para ver que son.

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** dice gracias amigo

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)-Sonic (Blue Blur): **Así que el gran Azul tiene una página?

_A Miles (Tails) Prower y otras 10 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Dice que quiere ver de qué se trata esto

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Echidna : **Tampoco lo entiendo

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Tu no entiendes nada LOL

A Shadow, Sonic (Blue Blur) y otras 4 personas les gusta esto.

**Knuckles el Echidna:** No comiences

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Se esta preguntando si ustedes dos tortolitos podrían hacer eso en su propia pagina

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Echidna: **NO SOMOS TORTOLITOS!

**Amy Rose – Sonic (Blue Blur):** !

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **….dice…hola

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Se pregunta por que le das like a todo lo que dice

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Espio**: Se pregunta por que escribes en tercera persona

_A Shadow, Vector (Dinero Man) y otras 8 personas les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **dice a que te refieres?

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Espio: **estas empezando a poner en todo lo que escribes "dice" o "esta"….no tienes por que hacer eso

**Sonic (Blue Blur):….**dice no me cuestiones!

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Shadow – Sonic (Blue Blur): **Impostor

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), y Charmy super hyper bee les gusta esto._

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Negandose a contestarte…Impostor.

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Rouge (Ama Joyas)** esta en una relación con **Knuckles el Echidna.**

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Dice lo sabia….Lol

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Echidna: **DEJA DE HACKEAR MI CUENTA MURCIELAGA!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Lol, pero Knuxie…

**Knuckles el Echidna **ha blockeado a **Rouge (Ama Joyas)**

A Shadow le gusta esto

**Rouge (Ama Joyas) **está soltera

A 1,259,387 personas les gusta esto

A **Shadow **le gusta armas y Extrañar a Chicas llamadas Maria

**Vector (Dinero Man): **A punto de matar a Charmy! :(

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee: **Vector y Vainilla sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!

**Vector (Dinero Man): **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!

**Espio: **Ya es suficiente, ambos.

A Charmy Super Hyper Bee y a Vector (Dinero Man) les gusta esto.

**Sonic (Blue Blur): ***Ocultándose con su laptop bajo su cama*

**Amy Rose: ***Esta abriendo la puerta con la llave que robo*

**Sonic (Blue Blur): ***Esta asustado y salta de la ventana*

**Amy Rose: ***Lo ve y corre tras el*

**Sonic (Blue Blur):***Esta corriendo mientras ve un puesto de chilidogs en el cual se detiene*

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Amy Rose: ***Saca su maso para estar con su alma gemela*

**Sonic (Blue Blur): ***Esta llorando por ayuda mientras termina encerrado en la casa de Amy*

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Amy Rose: **Esta Feliz! :D

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **No lo esta :'(

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto_

**Knuckles el Echidna: **Pero que Mier….

_A Vector (Dinero Man) y otras 29 personas les gusta esto_

A **Amy Rose **le gusta Masos, Color Rosa y otras 9 paginas

**Eggman Super Genio: **A punto de conquistar el mundo! Ho, ho, ho ,ho!

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Dice DEJA DE ENVIARME SOLICITUDES DE AMISTAD!

_A Amy Rose, Rouge (Ama Joyas) y 3,481 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Dice LMS la verdad es…

_A Amy Rose y 1,274,038 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Arrepintiendose de hacer esto…

_A Amy Rose le gusta esto._

**Knuckles el Echidna: **Vigilando la Master Emerald otra vez…

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee: **Ooooooooo! Puedo ir y ayudar? Tienes azucar? Que tan grande es la Master Emerald? Puedo poner un pie dentro de mi boca! Te gusta el azúcar? Comi una bolsa entera!

**Knuckles el Echidna **ha bloqueado a **Charmy Super Hyper Bee**

**Shadow: **Hmph

A 7,934,159 personas les gusta esto

**Sonic (Blue Blur), Vainilla the Rabbit **y otras 34 personas son amigos de **Cream y Cheese**

**Cream y Cheese: **Hola a todo el mundo

**Amy Rose: **Hola Cream!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **No eres un poco joven para esta pagina conejita?

**Amy Rose: **No realmente Rouge, Charmy ha estado aqui desde hace tiempo

**Charmy Super Hyper Bee: **sip, sip sip, sip! S-I-P asi se pronuncia sip! Claro que si, yo tenia esta pagina incluso antes de nacer! Acabo de comerme otra bolsa de azúcar!

**Amy Rose **y **Rouge (Ama Joyas) **han bloqueado a **Charmy Super Hyper Bee**

A **Vector (Dinero Man) **le gusta Dinero, Dinero y mas dinero y otras 23 paginas que tiene que ver con Dinero.

**Sonic (Blue Blur) – Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Dice eres muy extraña…pero eres caliente!

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) y 1, 394, 285, 094__personas les gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Lo sé ;)

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Trabajando en mi nueva invención, alguien desea probarla?

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Dice yo podría amigo, pero la última vez que lo hice me creció otro brazo

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Lo siento por eso

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Esta recordando cuando fue convertido en un castor

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Creo que arregle esa maquina

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Esta recordando la vez anterior en la que lo cambiaste de género

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Quien diria que tendrias esas curvas Sonic? Lol

_A Amy Rose y otras 5 personas les gusta esto_

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Si…pero basta de esos tiempos, esta invencion si funciona

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Esta recordando cuando perdió todo su pelaje y quedo calvo

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **Creo que ya entendimos Sonic…

**Sonic (Blue Blur):** Esta recordando aquella vez que…

**Miles (Tails) Prower: **SONIC CREO QUE LO ENTENDIMOS…esto no es bueno para mi autoestima

**Sonic (Blue Blur), Shadow **y otras 108 personas son amigos de** Blaze Fury** y **Silver The Hedgehog.**

**Sonic (Blue Blur) **y **Rouge (Ama Joyas) **estan casados**.**

**Amy Rose: ** !

**Knuckles el Echidna: **Rouge DEJA DE HACKEAR LAS CUENTAS DE LAS PERSONAS!

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **….pero knuxie…yo no fui ;)

**Knuckles el Echidna: **…

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Esta deseando que ustedes dos terminen con esto…tan solo por un dia

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas) le gusta esto_

**Rouge (Ama Joyas): **Pero si quieres cabeza de nudillos nos casamos mañana ;)

**Knuckles el Echidna: **CLARO QUE NO

**Eggman Super Genio **esta en una relación.

**Blaze Fury: **Es la primera señal de que el mundo se acerca a su fin…

_A Rouge (Ama Joyas), Knuckles el achidna y 200,000 personas les gusta esto._

**Shadow: **Quien deba de serlo esta ciega, muda, estúpida, fea, tener baja autoestima…Y la lista sigue….

_A 92, 048, 182, 637 personas les gusta esto_.

**Silver the hedgehog: **estoy teniendo mucha diversión

**Blaze Fury: **Estas moviendo cosas con la mente verdad?

**Silver the hedgehog: **ya quisieras hacerlo, no?

**Sonic (Blue Blur) **y **Rouge (Ama Joyas) **estan divorciados.

A Amy Rose y otras 5 personas les gusta esto.

**Knuckles el Echidna ** ha desbloqueado a **Rouge (Ama Joyas).**

**Knuckles el Echidna **: Ahora dime donde esta mi esmeralda!

**Cream y Cheese: **Ayudando a todo el mundo!

A 5 personas les gusta eso.

**Shadow: **Es en serio? Quien lo hubiese imaginado…

A 10 personas les gusta esto

**Sonic (Blue Blur) **ahora es amigo de **Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki **y **Goku (Super Saiyan)**

**Silver the hedgehog: ** ?

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Esta preguntadose por que el signo de interrogacion?

**Knuckles el Echidna **: quienes son ellos?

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **Diceellos son mis nuevos amigos anime…

**Naruto Uzumaki: **De veras!

**Goku (Super Saiyan): **Es verdad d(^_^)b

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Ni siquiera se quienes son ustedes…ustedes solo enviaron solicitudes de amistad y yo las acepte porque…bueno no se porque las acepte…solo los voy a borrar…

_A 10 personas les gusta esto_

**Sonic (Blue Blur): **NOOOOOOOOOO! Yo veo Bleach! Ichigo/Rukia!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **queeeee?

A Eggman le gusta Intentar conquistar el mundo, Intentando perder peso y otras 12 paginas con cosas que el intenta pero falla.


End file.
